


关于家族

by Gn0ss1enne



Series: 青赤Aoak [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 因为裙子。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: 青赤Aoak [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898041
Kudos: 2





	关于家族

佣人拨通内线电话告知赤司，青峰先生已经到了。

这位佣人自赤司出生便服侍着他，十几年的感情不免让她多嘴了一句：“少爷，您还是要多注意一下……”一位有教养的名门独子如此行事，着实有些放肆，佣人更担心了些。

赤司挂掉电话后笑着耸了耸肩，他正舒服地陷在天鹅绒衬的沙发中，旁边的雕花红木桌上放着杯碟与一只泛金的盘子。他用指尖挖起一点奶油放入嘴中吮了下，起身整理了一下裙摆，朝门口走去。

青峰大辉被佣人引着穿过大厅，沿着装饰得富丽堂皇的走廊，直到一扇门前停下。两个仆人像哨兵一样站在那里。等着他们把门打开，青峰走了进去。

偌大的房间里寂静无声，只有身着夏装小洋裙的赤司站在中央。他转了个圈，裙摆微微漾起。

“怎么样。”

青峰上前将赤司拉入自己的怀抱。他用力地抱着他，让他的身体紧贴着自己，低头在他耳边亲吻着说道：“好极了。”然后便移向他的嘴唇疯狂地亲吻着。

几分钟后赤司挣脱出来，气喘吁吁地说：“仅此一次。”

青峰将他的手向下拉至自己隆起的裆部：“这不是很起作用吗？”

今天的赤司格外甜美，口腔中还有奶油的香气，与一袭洋裙搭配，就是赤裸裸的勾引了。

他把他拉向那张红色天鹅绒衬的沙发，又去吻他。他吻他的时候，赤司双手抚摸着青峰的肩膀、胳膊，向上轻抓着他的头发，喘息的间隙诱惑着说道：“撩开我的裙子。”

青峰咽了口唾沫，还有一点甜味。他进入房间见到这样的赤司以来，就盼着这一刻的到来。他抓住裙布，向上提起。

“还有衬裙，笨蛋。”赤司说，“别弄皱了。”青峰想把衣服再向上拉起一些，但又不至于压皱上面的丝绸部分，可怎么抓到头来都会滑下去。

赤司耐不住了，自己一把抓住裙摆和衬裙的褶边，把它们统统拢到腰部。奶白色的肌肤在红裙与沙发的红丝绒衬布间显得格外可口。

他起身跪坐在青峰的腿两侧，说：“摸我。”

青峰将手放在他的大腿根，赤司撩起裙摆时他便看到，他那里赤裸着，什么也没穿。此时他意识到，赤司对此早有预谋，想让他欲火焚身。

他一只手轻柔地抚摸着他的，另一只手将他的臀部向前摁，那东西很快便开始顶着他的掌心。青峰更加用力起来。

“赤司，把你的头从我肩上拿开，自己低头好好看着你想要的。”

他脸上泛起潮红，虚喘着气：“你快点行不行，把手指放过去。”说着便又向前趴回青峰的颈窝，轻舔着他的皮肤。

青峰能感觉到他舌面拂过而留下的湿度，随着他鼻息间的热量，反而呼起了一丝凉爽。青峰的手指在蛋糕上沾滚一圈，模仿着性交的动作，一次次地借着奶油的丝滑从后面反复抽插，使得赤司勃起的性器同时顶进他另一只圈起的手。

看似机械性重复的动作，伴着不时恶意的扣弄与紧缩，赤司发出一阵短促的、压抑着的喉音，就像是如梦初醒的闷喊声，最后一下子软伏在他身上。

“小废物，你又先爽了。”青峰将手指从他后面抽出，身前沾着腥黏的那只手绕到后面，把液体统统涂回赤司的臀部，边涂边揉，“怎么绷得这么紧，放松点。”

混着奶油香甜与人体热气味道的手指捏起他的下巴，抬高，再次低头吻他，舔他，却不再用力吮吸。当青峰感觉赤司的口腔足够湿润时，他将他横抱起放倒在自己腿上，头枕着他的大腿，手指摩挲着他的嘴唇。

在他的眼前拉开自己的裤链：“宝贝，帮我舔一会儿？”

……

“你的家族，”饕餮过后的青峰随口说道，“一定会插手我们的事吧。”

“我会接手财阀，不必担心。”赤司边穿衣服边说，但青峰认为是有些敷衍的。

他们一起离开房间，赤司换掉了弄脏的洋裙，换回日常的制服，蓝色的温莎结还是青峰亲手给他系的。

他将青峰送到大门口，目送他。即将离开庭院时，青峰回头与他四目相对。

对方抬起右手，把指尖放入嘴里，吸吮它。

“……嘁。”


End file.
